Raindrops
by KivaEmber
Summary: UraIchi. Fluff alert. Ichigo shouldn’t have stood out in the rain for so long without an umbrella. Oh well, at least Urahara has a legible excuse to snuggle against his favourite strawberry!


**Title: **Raindrops

**Pairing: **UraIchi

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:**

**Summary: **UraIchi. Fluff alert. Ichigo shouldn't have stood out in the rain for so long without an umbrella. Oh well, at least Urahara has a legible excuse to snuggle against his favourite strawberry!

**A/N:** Yosh! **Window Visit**'s sequel is still in the works…and I can't help but get distracted by it. I have the idea for it, but my attention span is that of a teaspoon so I spend five minutes on something, then go off and do something completely different for four hours before returning to it.

I even procrastinate from procrastinating, how weird is that?

My mother suspects I have a mental illness (isn't she nice?)

Anyway, this came from…absolutely _nowhere_. My hands typed, I blinked, and _bam_! A drabble right there in front of me. It's cute, fluffy and has no real plot, oh, and I threw in some smuttiness too :D

Well, enjoooooy!

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_If you died, how many of those girls would come to your funeral?"_

"_A lot of them! Granted…a few would come to see that I'm actually…dead, but, I'm sure that…the general mood…will be one of…uh, sadness."_

_-- Jake & Charlie, Two and a Half Men_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**RAINDROPS**

"So this is where you went, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side, brown eyes half lidded. "Yeah." He murmured softly, sighing as the rain trailed damp lines along his skin. It was refreshing, a pseudo-ice shower that jolted his senses awake into muggy alertness. But with it, a heaviness clouded his mind and clogged his sinuses. Probably the beginnings of a cold. Turning his head, he smiled at Urahara standing on the porch of his shop, sheltering under the shingles. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing." Urahara motioned with his hand for the redhead to step out from the rain. "Just that my favourite student is trying to give himself pneumonia. Come on, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo sighed again, walking under the dripping shingles and running a hand through sodden tresses. He sniffled slightly and rubbed the end of his nose, the skin tinged pink from the cold. "I'm not trying to give myself pneumonia." He muttered, brown eyes pinning the older man a disgruntled glare. "Just enjoying the rain."

Urahara shook his head, a fond expression of exasperation glittering in mercurial grey eyes. "You should 'enjoy the rain' in something more then a t-shirt and jeans, Kurosaki-kun." The blond admonished lightly, clamping a pale hand on the redhead's shoulder and steering him into Urahara Shoten. He left the sliding door open, the soft cacophony of rainfall soothing. "Hmm…maybe I should pin you to the radiator to dry."

"You dare." Ichigo scoffed. He shrugged off the hand on his shoulder, flicking his fingers so droplets of cold water spattered on Urahara's black overcoat. "I'm fine; I'll just go home and change. It's time for me to leave anyway."

A wicked smile (one that warned Ichigo that something embarrassing was going to happen to him) quirked the merchant's lips. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for a while, _Ichigo_?" Urahara teased, poking the redhead in the forehead. He felt amusement reel through his mind at how the teen went momentarily cross eyed to follow the pale finger's movement, brows furrowed in a disgruntled expression. It looked utterly adorable. "Dry off? Have a cup of tea?" He leaned down slightly. "A little kiss?"

Ichigo's cheeks, already flushed from the cold rain, reddened as they usually did when anything remotely romantic appeared in their conversations. "Tch. Crazy shopkeeper…" He muttered mulishly, looking away with his shyness clumsily covered with irritation. He shivered at feeling the warm lips press against his blushing cheeks, the skin heated with embarrassment. "Urahara!" He yelped, jerking back a little.

But Urahara was on the hunt, grey eyes glittering madly as he pushed the brim of his green striped hat up slightly. "Sorry, sorry…but you looked so _cute_ and I just couldn't resist." He snickered at the redhead's indignant expression at being called 'cute', and leaned forwards again, kissing the tip of Ichigo's nose. "See?"

Ichigo huffed. "Stop calling me cute." 'Cute' was not manly. Cute was what Rukia called Chappy the Rabbit. And he was no Chappy. "It's degrading."

Urahara grinned, lifting his hat from his head. "Alright then…" He murmured, placing the hat atop of the teen' head. Ichigo blinked at him curiously, pushing the brim up as it threatened to slide over his eyes. In Urahara's opinion, it just increased Ichigo's Cute Factor. "How about…adorable?"

Ichigo deadpanned. "That's _worse_."

"Pretty?"

"No way!"

Urahara laughed, bending over to purr in the redhead's ear. "Beautiful?" His voice was husky, hands placing themselves on the teen's lithe hips and digging slim fingers into the soaked t-shirt.

Ichigo swallowed thickly, fingers lowering from the brim of the borrowed hat and falling to the front of the blond's dark green haori. "Stop giving me feminine adjectives." He whispered breathlessly, the warm rush of air from the older man's breaths tickling his ear pleasantly. "I'm not a girl."

With a chuckle, Urahara pulled back and moved one hand to push the brim of his hat up from bronze eyes. This proved his hat was awesome, it made Ichigo look even cuter (which he thought could never happen as the redhead was already impossibly cute). "Yet you act like an innocent, female virgin." He teased.

Ichigo growled, but before he could snap out an angry retort, Urahara's lips crushed against his and successfully killed whatever insult was poised on his tongue.

With a moan, Ichigo's fingers tightened their grip in the front of the dark green haori, twisting the fabric and jerking the blond man even closer. He felt Urahara's hand slid from the brim of his borrowed hat to the back of his neck, pale fingers brushing the short hairs there softly. Their lips slid against each other sensually, the faintest hint of a tongue flicking out to lap at the younger male's bottom lip.

They parted briefly for air, immediately pressing close for another kiss. Urahara took Ichigo's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. The redhead trembled, a gasping moan sending a shiver of anticipation through the blond. Urahara's other hand slid from the teen's hip and dipped his fingers into the waistband of Ichigo's still soaked jeans, caressing the tanned skin there gently.

Ichigo pulled back, head arching back with a soft groan. "K-Kisuke…" He felt the hat topple off his head, hair ruffling as it fell. But he didn't even notice as Urahara's lips were on his neck, trailing a damp path down the column of his throat as the blond's hand slid fully into his jeans to cup his rump, massaging it suggestively. Another moan wormed its way from his throat, the heat starting to build in his groin. Oh man…it felt so _good_!

As much as Urahara wished to go on (because those wanton whimpers were _so_ delicious), he highly doubted that taking the redhead's virginity in the middle of the floor by his coffee table where two impressionable children could stumble upon them at any second would go down so well with a certain individual (and later on, two individuals). Slowly retracting his hand from Ichigo's jeans, he trailed his fingertips along the redhead's spine, leaning up to kiss the corner of Ichigo's mouth. "An eager, innocent female virgin." He murmured against the tanned skin.

"What…?" Ichigo whispered dazedly, mind obviously somewhere far away. The redhead almost whined when the blond moved away, hazed brown eyes blinking rapidly to clear the fuzziness clouding his mind. "Kisuke?"

Urahara nodded towards the clock hung up on the far wall. "Self restraint." The blond shopkeeper sighed, feeling the front of his clothes stick to his skin from the moisture Ichigo rubbed off on him. "And you still need to dry off."

Ichigo flushed, plucking at the hem of his t-shirt as he felt the sensitive pleasure ebb away slowly. Hormones raged at him to push on, but common sense (and self-consciousness) prevailed. "O-oh, yeah." He coughed nervously. "I'm late…"

Urahara smiled. Around this teen, his hat had been absent from his head more and more lately – something that Yoruichi claimed to be a miracle. "Well then, goodnight, Ichigo." He gave a quick peck on the blushing substitute Shinigami's forehead and then ruffled the damp, vibrant orange hair. Smile widening in a grin at the mortified squawk from the younger male, Urahara nudged Ichigo towards the door. "Go, or do you want to relocate to my bedroom?" He purred, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Ichigo's cheeks were a shade akin to an overripe tomato, the teen slapping the blond's arm. "Pervert." He snapped, spinning on his heel and stomping back out in the rain. "You can 'relocate' to _Hell_ for all I care!"

Urahara's laughter followed Ichigo, light and teasing. "You'll care once you start missing my awesome kisses!"

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **In three hours, I have to go to my Music examination. And I'm soooo not ready! Graaaaaaaah!! (Dives under bed and cries)

Wish me luck guys! And I hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
